Le Petit Bonsaï
by Driope
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le seul à le pouvoir qu'il le fait par obligation, mais il ne l'avouera pas. / "Le héros qu'elle avait vu était tout de noir vêtu, il avait l'air épuisé, et contrôlait d'effrayantes bandes textiles grises qui neutralisaient les vilains ou les membres de son clan. L'homme qui était entré dans sa chambre n'avait gardé du héros d'hier que son air épuisé. "
1. L'homme au regard fatigué

(cette fic et cette intro contiennent des spoilers de la saison 4)

Bonjour tout le monde !

Oui, je commence une nouvelle fanfic, je n'ai écrit qu'un chapitre et demi et me voilà déjà en train de la publier... Mais pourquoi ? J'ai tellement de projets en cours, tellement de fics en attente, tellement de travail à l'école... Avant de passer à la fic, j'ai une petite histoire à vous raconter. Je l'ai racontée à tout le monde autour de moi, et vous n'y couperez pas ! (sauf si vous sautez le paragraphe suivant ce qui serait très malpoli)

Bref. Je regarde l'anime uniquement, et il se trouve que il y a deux semaines sortait l'épisode du sauvetage d'Eri. Que j'ai oublié de regarder. Du coup, la semaine d'après, j'avais deux épisodes à regarder, trop cool non ? Bref. El Famoso sauvetage, c'était magnifique on va pas se mentir, vous l'avez vu vous aussi, vous y étiez, on a tous pleuré en entendant Might+U, je vous fait pas un dessin non plus. Puis y a eu l'épisode d'après.  
Bref, vous savez quand on a vu Eri pour la première fois je pensais que ce serait juste une gamine random martyrisée ou quoi. Mais. Même si c'est un petit peu le cas, je ne peux m'empêcher de succomber face à se mignonitude. En sortant de ma séance de visionnage j'ai senti l'inspiration me tomber dessus comme ça m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Et j'ai écrit ça.  
Je sais pas trop à quel point ce sera long, pas trop normalement. Je voulais absolument le publier avant que l'épisode ne sorte parce que, j'ai réussi à me faire spoil quelques trucs et j'ai pas trop envie que la suite de l'anime influence cette petite histoire. Ce sera probablement pas aussi bien que dans le manga, je sais pas, j'écris surtout pour le fun, j'ai essayé de rendre ça le plus mignon possible, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - L'homme au regard fatigué**

...

《 Tu t'appelles Eri, c'est ça ? 》

La petite demeura muette. L'homme qui était entré n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais il faisait tout de même peur. Eri l'avait reconnu comme étant l'un des héros qui étaient venus la secourir, mais il n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme qu'elle avait aperçu depuis les bras de Chisaki. Le héros qu'elle avait vu était tout de noir vêtu, il avait l'air épuisé, et contrôlait d'effrayantes bandes textiles grises qui neutralisaient les vilains ou les membres de son clan. L'homme qui était entré dans sa chambre n'avait gardé du héros d'hier que son air épuisé. Il portait une chemise blanche et un jean décontracté, fraîchement rasé, ses cheveux grossièrement attachés en queue de cheval.

《 Je m'appelle Aizawa Shota. Avec mon alter, je peux désactiver les pouvoirs des autres. Ça ne fait pas mal. Je suis ici pour t'aider, j'ai entendu dire que tu ne savais pas utiliser le tien ? 》

En ressortant ses genoux dans ses bras, la petite acquiesça. Ses pouvoirs avaient toujours été une partie d'elle-même qui l'effrayait plus que tout, plus que la colère de Maman, plus que Chisaki, plus que la mort. Tout ceux qu'elle touchaient disparaissaient, celle qu'elle aimait l'abandonnaient, ceux à qui on la confiait la torturaient, et ceux qui voulaient l'auraient souffraient. Tout ça à cause d'une mutation débile qu'elle n'avait jamais demandée et qui avait fait disparaître son Papa et sa Maman, et qui avaient failli renverser le monde, et qui faisait peur au monde entier maintenant.

Le héros à la cape rouge l'avait protégée, et il en avait perdu son pouvoir. Il était peut-être mort de ses blessures à l'heure actuelle. S'il l'avait su, aurait-il agi comme il l'avait fait ? Eri se souviendrai toujours de lui comme d'un héros, quoiqu'il devienne en tous cas.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts n'avait pas eu peur d'elle, osait-elle croire. Il lui avait même demandé son aide. Mais si il n'avait vraiment pas peur, pourquoi n'était-il pas venu la voir à l'hôpital ? Il ne réalisait probablement que maintenant, le danger latent qu'elle représentait, avec son alter. Un alter bienveillant, l'avait-il appelé, sans prendre en compte le potentielles terribles conséquences qu'il pouvait engendrer. À tout moment, Eri s'attendait à le revoir, elle espérait, et à chaque instant elle languissait un peu plus. Quand l'homme aux cheveux noir et au regard fatigué était entré, elle s'était sentie un peu trahie, mais sur tout déçue.

Aizawa Shota avait apporté avec lui un petit arbre dans un pot en céramique rouge brute. Il l'avait posé sur sa table de chevet, et l'avait laissé là depuis.

《 Peux-tu rembobiner les végétaux ? 》

Eri hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle ne savait pas. Ça marchait avec les petits animaux comme les rats de laboratoire, mais il n'y avait jamais eu de plante dans sa chambre.

《 C'est un bonsaï. Tu voudrais essayer sur lui ? Il ne craint pas grand-chose, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais sortir de la salle, mais je te regarde. Si tu veux. Je peux arrêter ton pouvoir avant que l'arbre ne disparaisse complètement. 》

Ça avait l'air intéressant. On avait dit à Eri que cette chambre était isolée, et que les murs ne laissaient pas passer les Alters. Elle se sentait un peu nerveuse à l'idée d'être surveillée, mais quelque part ça avait aussi quelque chose de rassurant. Elle n'avait compris que récemment comment activer son Alter, poussée par l'adrénaline et le désir de vivre et se sauver. Elle savait que Aizawa Shota l'avait arrêtée, et d'après les docteurs, elle s'était évanouie parce qu'elle avait dépassé ses limites et épuisé son énergie pour aider le garçon qui n'avait pas peur. Si Aizawa Shota la surveillait pendant qu'elle essayerait de rembobiner le petit arbre, il pourrait l'aider à s'arrêter avant qu'elle ne mette sa propre santé en danger à nouveau. C'était sa sécurité.

《 D'accord. Je, j'ai envie d'essayer. 》

L'homme a l'air fatigué eut l'air un peu plus en forme quand il l'entendit prononcer ces mots.

《 Tu as une jolie voix, tu devrais l'utiliser plus souvent, on t'écoutera. 》

Les mots touchèrent Eri d'une drôle de façon. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et ses joues la pincer pour la forcer à sourire. C'était comme quand les héros étaient venus pour la sauver, mais c'était un peu différent aussi.

《 Est-ce que tu te sens prête à le tenter tout de suite ?

\- … Oui. Je veux essayer.

\- D'accord. Alors je vais sortir, et quand j'aurais fermé la porte, je te regarderais. Ne te sens pas pressée, prends ton temps et n'essaie pas de te surmener. 》

Shota n'était pas le plus doué pour les paroles d'encouragement, et il le savait. Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose comme 《 Tout va bien se passer. 》 à cette gamine, mais il n'en savait rien, et il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs. Il n'était pas non plus certain d'être une personne qualifiée pour ce job, mais il était probablement le seul à pouvoir le faire alors il fallait essayer. Il ne se pensait pas une personne qui appréciait les enfants, mais son rôle d'enseignant à UA avait développé chez lui une branche de sa personnalité qu'il s'ignorait, et il mentorat s'il devait dire que la petite ne suscitait chez lui aucune empathie.

Il sortit de la chambre stérilisée et l'observa faire à travers la vitre fumée. À genoux sur son lit, Eri se saisit du bonsaï par le pot, avec une surprenante délicatesse. Elle le maintint à bout de bras devant elle, et se concentre en fermant les yeux. Shota crut l'entendre fredonner un air familier, mais il n'aurait rien pu entendre à travers la paroi qui les séparait.

La magie commença quand le visage d'Eri se décontracta. Son unique petite corne dorée au coin de son front s'illumine doucement, commençant à produire des petites paillettes de lumière. Lentement, les paillettes venaient se poser sur l'arbre au bout de ses bras. Ses feuilles claircissaient une à une et se rétractaient dans le franc tandis que d'autres se matérialisaient avant de suivre le même chemin. Quelques minutes de ce traitement, et le bonsaï avait réduit de moitié. Shota décida d'entrer à ce moment, et son alter activé désactiva celui de la gamine avant que l'arbre n'eut disparu.

Eri ouvrit de grands yeux en ne sentant plus son énergie partir. Aizawa Shota avait un regard sévère et foudroyant qui fit remonter des frissons glacés le long de son dos. L'avait-elle mal fait ? Elle avait laissé tomber le pot en terre cuite sur le lit d'hôpital dans sa frayeur. Quand la dernière paillette eut disparu, les yeux de l'homme redevinrent noirs et fatigués, tandis qu'un léger sourire venait éclairer le reste de son visage d'une nouvelle façon. On voyait bien qu'il ne souriait pas souvent, c'était une expression maladroite sur ses lèvres, mais il se voulait sincèrement rassurant, et Eri dur le ressentir parce qu'elle cessa de trembler.

《 Bravo, tu as réussi. Regarde, l'arbre n'a pas disparu. 》

Eri haussa les yeux pour vérifier d'elle-même. Du terreau s'était un peu répandu sur les draps pastel de l'hôpital, mais la majorité était resté dans le pot, et au milieu, il y avait une poussé cette avec quelques feuilles qui cherchait la lumière. Les larmes lui montrent aux yeux sans qu'elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle n'était pas triste, pourtant. L'homme au regard fatigué vint tapoter son dos en réconfort, mal-à-l'aise mais bienveillant. Eri avait l'habitude de se faire gronder si jamais elle pleurait. Avec une drôle de lenteur maladroite, il vint écarter les bras d'Eri qui cachaient son visage, et de son autre main il essaya les paroles salées qui dégoulinaient. Ses mains étaient si grandes, que son pouce avait suffi pour les balayer. Elles étaient un peu rêches, mais elles étaient chaudes et elles essuyaient ses larmes.

《 Maintenant il va falloir s'occuper de lui, tu t'en penses capable ? 》

Eri ne s'en sentait pas capable. Elle n'avait jamais été responsable d'un autre être vivant avant. Elle n'avait jamais été responsable que des jouets que l'autre homme grincheux lui offrait tout le temps, et elle n'en avait ne serait-ce que regardé aucun. Elle nia de la tête. Aizawa Shota sembla l'entendre. Il commença à rapatrier la terre qui était tombée pour tout remettre dans le pot.

《 C'est très facile. Les plantes ont besoin de lumière, d'air, et d'eau. Mais elles grandissent mieux quand elles ont de l'amour. Tu te souviens comment le bonsaï était quand je l'ai apporté ? 》

Elle s'en souvenait.

《 On me l'avait offert il y a quelques années, et je m'en suis occupé depuis. Maintenant c'est à toi. Essayons de le rendre encore plus beaux qu'il l'était avant, d'accord ?

\- Oui ! 》

Le sourire d'Aizawa Shota revint, et il devait avoir quelque chose de contagieux.

《 Il te faut l'arroser de temps en temps, trouve lui un endroit de ta chambre bien éclairer et ne le bouge pas trop. Tu peux lui parler ou lui chanter des chansons. Tu chantais une chanson tout à l'heure, pas vrai ? D'où est-ce qu'elle vient ?

\- Je chantais toujours cette chanson quand j'avais peur. Je ne sais pas les paroles, c'est dans une autre langue.

\- Et tu avais peur tout à l'heure ? 》

Eri réfléchit un peu avant de secouer sa tête de gauche à droite quelques fois. Elle n'avait pas eu peur.

《 Mais quand je réussis à activer mon pouvoir ça me fait penser à cette chanson, alors je me suis dit que si je la chantais, j'y arriverai peut-être.

\- C'est une bonne méthode. Tu aimes la musique ?

\- Oui ! 》

Aizawa Shota sourit encore une fois. Il lui dit à demain, et partit en laissant le pot rouge et la petite pousse pour lui tenir compagnie. Eri lui mit un peu d'eau avant de lui fredonner sa chanson. Sa petite pousse allait grandir et devenir un petit arbre encore plus beau qu'il l'était avant, parce qu'elle allait lui donner plein d'amour. Comme Aizawa Shota lui avait dit.

Shota sortit de la chambre avec le cœur un peu plus léger que quand il était entré. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée finalement. La petite ne contrôlait pas tout-à-fait son pouvoir mais elle semblait en bon chemin pour y arriver. Et si son Alter fonctionnait sur les végétaux c'était une bonne nouvelle, il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée d'expérimenter sur des animaux. D'autres idées fleurissaient dans son esprit petit à petit.

* * *

Ce chapitre est assez court, je pense faire une visite par chapitre, donc ils le seront tous assez, au final. Celui ci fait moins de 2K mots (qui est pourtant le minimum que je m'impose d'habitude), mais je l'aime bien comme ça.

Bref. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pensez à laisser une review, pas de spoil ni en commentaire ni nulle part svp, et on se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre suivant !

(si ça vous intéresse en tous cas)

Ciao !


	2. Quatre centimètres et deux milimètres

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien :3  
Vous avez vu le nouvel épisode (celui avec les enfants) ? C'était hyper drôle mais vraiment court, j'ai trouvé.

Bref. Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose de court pour vous. Je ne sais pas si la fic en elle-même sera courte, mais ça m'a l'air bien parti pour être une fic à courts chapitres ! Le deuxième est encore plus court que le premier, il fait même pas 1,5K. Mais je l'aime bien quand même. On continue sur la même lancée, c'est cute et sans prétention :D

Ah et, il semblerait que quoi que j'écrive, je ne puisse m'empêcher d'y ajouter une bromance plus ou moins explicite, donc, voilà. Il y a quelques sous-entendus mais je ne pense pas aller plus loin à ce niveau là parce que ce n'est vraiment pas le but de la fic. Vous verrez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

…

Quatre centimètres et deux millimètres

Le lendemain, plusieurs furent surpris de le voir si bien rasé. Oh, son rasage n'avait rien de particulièrement soigneux, il avait oublié quelques poils et s'était même coupé le menton, mais il s'était dit hier déjà, que s'il avait une allure plus avenante, la petite se sentirait plus à l'aise. Shota savait qu'il faisait peur à voir en temps normal, alors s'il pouvait éviter de traumatiser cette pauvre gamine plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, il devait au moins essayer. À la fin de sa journée de cours, il croisa Yamada alors qu'ils se changeaient tous les deux en civils.

《 Eraser, je savais pas que tu avais des vêtements en couleur ! 》

Shota grogna mais s'abstint de commenter. Il avait fouillé dans ses placards pour en sortir un tee-shirt qui n'était pas noir. Il n'aurait pas cru que ce serait si compliqué, mais c'était certain que le haut jaune poussin qu'il avait déniché ne serait pas passé inaperçu par son énervant ami de longue date. Il se sentit plus à l'aise une fois qu'il eut enfilé sa veste grise par dessus.

《 Tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent, ça te va pas mal.

\- Je suis habillé tous les jours crétin.

\- Haha ouais j'sais, mais tu devrais prendre plus soin de ton apparence quand même. C'est important aussi. 》

Le brun continua de ronchonner dans la barbe qu'il n'avait plus, si bien qu'il ne vit pas Yamada approcher sa main et soulever son menton avec plus de délicatesse qu'il ne l'en aurait cru capable.

《 Tsk, t'es vraiment pas doué. Va voir un professionnel la prochaine fois si tu peux pas le faire sans te couper. 》

Le blond passa son index plusieurs fois sur la petite croûte, et Shota préféra détourner le regard. Ce con avait le don pour l'embarrasser. Il finit par le lâcher en rigolant, tapant dans son dos avec une force toute relative mais qui surpris tout de même assez Shota pour qu'il faillit tomber en avant. Agacé mais tout de même pas en colère, le brun partit devant. Ils marchaient ensemble jusqu'à la gare d'habitude, quand Shota n'était pas trop soûlé du comportement de son collègue, mais cette fois ils n'avaient pas la même destination de toutes façons.

Eri l'avait attendu toute la journée. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à dormir, même si le lit n'était pas aussi confortable que chez Papi, elle se sentait en sécurité. Et il y avait le petit arbre qui veillait sur elle. Elle lui avait donné beaucoup d'eau, pour qu'il grandisse encore plus vite, et elle lui avait beaucoup parlé. Eri n'avait pas l'impression que l'arbre en avait quoi que ce fût à faire, parce qu'il ne bougeait pas d'une feuille. Elle avait regardé la télévision aussi, à l'hôpital on lui avait expliqué comment mettre les dessins animés, et c'était plus amusant que dans ses souvenirs. Elle regardait un énième épisode des Aventures Du Docteur Patchouk-Pachar, en partageant ses idées avec le petit arbre, quand Aizawa Shota revint.

Elle éteignit aussitôt la télévision, de peur de se faire gronder. Rien ne se passa. Il avait posé son regard toujours fatigué sur sa petite tête, puis sur l'écran noir.

《 Tu peux regarder la fin de ton épisode si tu veux. On a le temps. 》

Shota était arrivé plus vite que prévu à l'hôpital, et il se surprenait à ne pas avoir particulièrement hâte de rentrer chez lui. Rien ne l'attendait de toutes façons à part des copies à corriger. La petite ralluma la télévision et s'assit plus droite dans son lit pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle avait manqué de l'épisode. Aizawa Shota s'assit sur la chaise d'à côté pour regarder avec elle.

Eri était un peu timide. La présence de l'homme au regard fatigué l'empêchait de se lâcher comme elle l'avait fait le reste de l'après-midi devant l'écran. Elle avait arrêté de gigoter, elle avait arrêter de discuter avec la petite pousse dans son pot en terre cuite. Shota remarqua qu'il débordait presque d'eau. À un moment, le Docteur Patchouk-Pachar lança une blague tellement drôle que Eri ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement, montant une de ses petites mains blanches pour couvrir son sourire.

C'était attendrissant de la voir passer du bon temps comme un enfant de son âge, mais c'était tout de même dommage qu'elle soit confinée et isolée. Shota se dit qu'au plus vite elle maîtriserait ses pouvoirs de façon autonome, et au plus vite elle pourrait retrouver une vie normale. Cette petite avait besoin de rencontrer des jeunes de son âge, d'aller à l'école, d'avoir des rêves et des amis.

Bientôt l'épisode fut terminé, et Eri attendit la fin du générique avant d'éteindre la télévision.

《 Je me suis bien occupée de l'arbre ! Mais il n'a pas grandi, même pas un peu. Je lui ai donné plein d'eau en plus, et je lui ai parlé de plein de trucs. Et il a eu plein de lumière aujourd'hui parce qu'il faisait soleil et que je l'ai mis juste à côté de la fenêtre. 》

Encore une fois, Aizawa Shota sourit avec maladresse et bienveillance, avant d'expliquer :

《 Les arbres poussent lentement, comme les enfants. Tu ne peux pas les voir grandir à l'œil nu.

\- Et si je mets des lunettes ?

\- Non plus. Il faudrait prendre un film, et le regarder en très accéléré. Au moins cent fois accéléré. 》

La gamine resta bouche-bée.

《 Mais alors je serais déjà vieille quand il sera grand ?

\- Peut-être pas. Ces choses là arrivent plus vite qu'on croirait. On va le mesurer, regarde. 》

Aizawa Shota sortit une petite règle pliable de sa sacoche, et l'approche de la pousse. Avec de grandes précautions, il la redresse et mesura : quatre centimètres et deux millimètres. Eri le regarda faire avec attention et des étoiles dans les yeux. Il lui expliqua comment mesurer la petite pousse, et elle l'imita.

《 Tu le mesureras demain, et tu me diras si il a grandi, d'accord ? 》

Eri hocha la tête vigoureusement en affirmant. Enfin, Shota vida le surplus d'eau dans l'évier, et elle le regarda faire, semblant effarée qu'on puisse priver une petite pousse de son eau sans avoir aucune pitié.

《 Il ne faut pas lui mettre trop d'eau, sinon c'est comme un enfant, il se noie. Tu dois bien t'occuper du bonsaï si tu veux qu'il devienne grand et fort. 》

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, et vers dix-neuf heures, l'homme au regard fatigué était reparti et une infirmière venait lui apporter le repas. La nourriture de l'hôpital n'était pas particulièrement bonne, mais Eri avait appris à faire honneur à la nourriture qu'on lui servait, alors elle ne rechignait pas trop. Avant d'aller dormir, elle se tourna vers son bonsaï :

《 Je voulais pas te noyer tu sais. Je suis désolée, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop eu mal. 》

Puis, comme le sommeil ne vint pas tout de suite, après avoir fredonné sa mélodie, elle continua à lui parler calmement :

《 Mon Papi me manque un peu. Tu sais, il est malade. Ils ont dit que c'était « critique ». Personne a voulu m'en parler mais j'ai entendu les docteurs discuter de Papi. Il est gentil Papi, il essayait de me protéger. Maintenant que j'y pense, toi Petit Arbre, tu as grandi avec Aizawa Shota pas vrai ? 》

Bien sûr le bonsaï ne répondit que par le silence. Cela suffit à Eri.

《 Il te manque quand il est pas là ? Je me demande s'il à toujours eu les yeux fatigués. Tu dois le savoir, toi, même si tu ne peux pas me le dire. 》

Eri bâilla une fois sans s'en rendre compte.

《 Tu veilles sur moi cette nuit d'accord ? Aizawa Shota a dit que tu étais le cadeau que quelqu'un lui avait offert, et puis après, c'est à moi qu'il t'a donné. Quand tu seras grand et que je n'aurais plus besoin de toi, moi aussi je t'offrirais à quelqu'un de triste. 》

Eri bâilla encore plus fort mais n'y prêta pas attention.

《 Et je vais tellement bien m'occuper de toi que demain Aizawa Shota sera impressionné. Et tu vas être encore plus grand, et encore plus beau que quand tu es arrivé. 》

Eri bâilla une dernière fois et s'endormit enfin.

...

* * *

Bon, je ferai en sorte que les chapitres à venir fassent au moins 2K, parce que là j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est trop court. Que voulez-vous ? Je ne me sentais pas d'y ajouter quoi que ce soit. J'avais pensé à une scène avec Izuku ou Mirio, mais je trouvais que ça ressemblait trop à ce qu'on avait vu dans l'anime et ça ne me plaisait pas. Je n'ai pas envie de trop m'éparpiller et je préfère garder les chapitres assez courts.

Pour ceux qui se demandent, la bonsaï en question est un érable du Japon. J'ai fait quelques recherches mais impossible d'avoir une indication sur la vitesse à laquelle il pousse donc à ce niveau là j'irai un peu au pif. J'ai aussi appris récemment que l'année scolaire commençait au printemps à UA ! Donc, ici je suppose que c'est le début de l'été (car j'imagine que l'arc à venir se passe en été). Si vous avez des infos à ces sujets faites moi savoir, merci :3

Avez-vous aimé ? Pas aimé ? N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre n.n ! Qu'est-ce que vous envisagez pour la suite ? Cette fois Eri n'a pas entraîné son Alter mais je prévois encore quelques exercices assez marrants, vous saurez deviner de ce qu'il s'agit ?  
Je prévois aussi de faire une petite ellipse de quelques semaines, histoire de faire un peu avancer l'histoire, mais je ne suis pas sûr.e de quand ça arrivera, donc je vous tiendrai au courant :)

A bientôt !


	3. Sèche tes larmes

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde et bienvenue sur le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre ? Le chapitre en lui-même est terminé depuis un petit bout de temps (j'ai juste ajouté deux-trois détails ce soir), mais vu que j'écris de base sur mon téléphone c'est galère de transférer mes fichiers. Ouais.

Bref ! Cette fois-ci le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, avec 2K5 mots à peu près. En même temps, il s'en passe des choses ! Vous voulez de l'émotion ? Vous voulez du cute ? Vous voulez voir Eri ? Vous allez être servis !

(sinon mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là au juste ?)

Pour le titre, j'ai pas mal hésité. Au début je comptais l'appeler "_Un peu la vanille et beaucoup le sucre_", puis je me suis arrêté sur "_consoler un enfant qui pleure_", puis j'ai rajouté cette expression au dernier moment pour en faire mon titre parce que je l'aime trop. Voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sèche tes larmes**

...

Ce jour là, Eri avait réussi à se faufiler en douce hors de sa chambre dans laquelle elle était d'habitude confinée. Une infirmière avait malencontreusement laissé la porte déverrouillée. Eri était douée à l'évasion, dès qu'on lui laissait l'opportunité, elle savait qu'elle devait saisir sa chance. Elle ne comptait pas vraiment sortir de l'hôpital, parce qu'elle attendait toujours la visite de Aizawa Shota, mais elle voulait aller voir son Papi. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'échapper plus tôt, pour voir comment les héros qui l'avaient sauvée allaient, mais ça faisait assez longtemps maintenant, et elle doutait qu'ils fussent encore là. Eri n'était pas sotte et encore moins sourde. Elle avait entendu dire que certains avaient « succombé », donc étaient morts.

La petite fille se faufila discrètement à travers les longs couloirs blancs et bleu ciel. Elle s'arrêta un court instant pour observer la rue depuis une fenêtre. De sa chambre elle ne voyait que la cour, mais d'ici, on voyait presque toute la ville ! Il y avait des gens qui courraient au travail ou à l'école, dans des uniformes bleus et noirs, et des voitures de toutes les couleurs qui se croisaient au milieu des rues. En face de l'hôpital, il y avait une avenue qui laissait apercevoir les montagnes au loin. On voyait aussi beaucoup de bâtiments, dont un centre commercial à la devanture moderne et travaillée, en néons et en bandes de métal. En entendant le cliquetis rapide de talons haut sur le sol carrelé, Eri fut tirée de sa contemplation et reprit sa petite course. Elle partit se cacher derrière une autre porte.

Ses pieds nus ne faisaient pas un bruit le sol était propre et lisse, mais très froid. Enfin, et après avoir espionné quelques conversations à droite à gauche, elle arriva devant une porte dont les inscriptions disaient le nom de son Papi et les chiffres qu'elle avait entendus. Ici, les couloirs étaient orangés, donnant une impression plus chaleureuse qu'à la sortie de sa chambre.

Après avoir vérifié que personne ne regardait dans sa direction, Eri ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais la grosse poignée émit quand même un lourd « clac » quand elle fut abaissée. Eri poussa à peine assez pour pouvoir se glisser dans l'ouverture, et referma aussitôt qu'elle fut passée, priant pour que personne ne l'ait vue. Les portes fermées n'étaient pas faites pour qu'Eri les ouvre et passe, elle le savait, mais elle savait aussi outrepasser les règles quand elle le voulait, et maintenant elle voulait voir son Papi.

Dans la chambre, il faisait bien plus sombre que dans le couloir. Les néons du plafond étaient éteints, mais le grand soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux épais tirés devant la large fenêtre. Les motifs du tissage se répandaient dans toute la pièce en rayons plus ou moins lumineux, créant des petites tâches noires, grises ou beiges sur les murs. Les deux pans n'avaient pas été tirés parfaitement, et entre eux s'infiltrait un rayon de soleil particulièrement fort, qui créait un liseré doré coupant la salle en deux. Il partait de la fenêtre, et il passait sur la couverture du lit du fond où personne ne dormait, avant de venir caresser les mains fripées de Papi.

Eri retenait sa respiration quand elle s'approcha du lit occupé, n'osant regarder ailleurs que ses mains éclairées. Rien ne bougeait, mais elle entendait une machine émettre des « bips » réguliers dans son dos. Il faisait chaud sans la pièce, le sol n'était plus aussi froid que dans le couloir. Son Papi dormait, remarqua-t-elle quand elle leva les yeux vers son vieux visage. Il était accroché à plus de machines qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu, et c'était probablement mauvais signe. Elle partit s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté en attendant qu'il se réveillât.

Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Le rayon de soleil avait disparu, et elle s'était peut être endormie. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'infirmier qui entra, et il ne l'avait probablement jamais vue non plus.

《 Qu'est-ce que tu fais là petite, qui t'a laissée entrer ? 》

Son ton n'était pas particulièrement méchant mais Eri sentit quand même un air réprobateur qui la fit trembler. Comme l'infirmier ne disait rien et continuait de la regarder, elle en conclut qu'il attendait d'elle une réponse. Rien à voir avec l'infirmière qui s'occupait d'elle, qui lui parlait gentiment mais repartait aussitôt. Rien à voir avec Aizawa Shota qui lui parlait parfois mais respectait son silence.

《 Je voulais voir mon Papi. 》

L'infirmier lui sourit gentiment. Il traversa la salle et vint ouvrir les rideaux.

《 C'est gentil de ta part. Il est très malade tu sais, il a besoin de se reposer. Tu peux rester un peu mais après tu retournes dans ta chambre, d'accord ? 》

Eri acquiesça pendant que l'infirmier réveillait doucement son Papi. Il lui donna un plateau-repas et Eri approcha un peu sa chaise pour se faire remarquer. L'infirmier sortit et Papi tourna la tête vers Eri. Il n'avait pas encore touché sa nourriture.

《 Eri, c'est toi petite ? Approche, viens là. 》

Elle descendit de sa chaise d'un bond et d'un autre vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Papi. Il était haut, mais en poussant un peu sur ses bras frêles elle y arriva sans peine. Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué que Aizawa Shota, et encore plus vieux que la plus vieille personne qu'elle eût jamais vue. Papi leva un bras tremblant, il voulut caresser sa tête mais ne parvint qu'à son épaule et se contenta de son bras nu, autrefois bandé entièrement.

《 Ma petite-fille, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait subir ? 》

Il y avait plein de petites cicatrices sur les bras de la fillette, qui faisaient des aspérités sur lesquelles butaient les doigts calleux de Papi.

《 Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait Papi ? 》

Eri savait que les gens vieillissaient, mais en moins de deux ans ce n'était pas normal de passer d'une parfaite forme à un état qui nécessitait qu'on vous allongeât dans un lit d'hôpital, et ça aussi elle le savait. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage ridé.

《 On m'a trahi ma puce. Chisaki a de bonnes intentions, mais il ne se rend pas compte du mal qu'il fait pour y parvenir. Il a trahi les valeurs du clan, et quand j'ai voulu l'en empêcher, il a cassé quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi. Maintenant je ne peux plus me lever, et vais mourir parce qu'il ne peut plus me réparer. 》

Papi toussa un peu, couvrant sa bouche avec son autre main, à laquelle était attachée une autre machine. Eri essuya une larme sur sa joue.

《 Moi je peux te réparer Papi ! Je peux te rembobiner jusqu'à avant que tu sois cassé. C'est mon pouvoir, je sais le faire !

\- Non Eri. Tu ne contrôles pas assez bien ton Alter, je suis comme ça depuis trop longtemps. 》

Il avait raison. Sans Aizawa Shota pour l'arrêter, Eri risquait de faire disparaître complètement son Papi. D'autres larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, alors que la vieille main de Papi descendait le long de son bras strié de marques rouges et brunes, pour attraper la sienne, petite et blanche. La main d'Eri était tellement petite que quand Papi l'attrapait, ça lui faisait tout un cocon un peu froid mais protecteur.

《 Ma petite-fille, sèche tes larmes car c'est toi qui vas vivre. Tu vas remettre notre clan sur pied et tu seras une Yakuza magnifique. Tu l'as dans le sang, tu es une survivante, tu es une gagnante. 》

Le sourire de Papi s'élargit dans une grimace heureuse alors qu'une des machines s'arrêtait de biper. Presqu'aussitôt, les médecins affluèrent dans la chambre. On écarta Eri sans se préoccuper d'elle et elle finit dans le couloir orange sans savoir comment elle y été retournée. Elle n'osa pas revenir embêter les docteurs qui s'occupaient de son Papi, et retourna dans sa chambre plutôt, en fredonnant sa chanson peut-être un peu trop vite par rapport au tempo auquel elle était habituée. Sur le chemin du retour elle croisa son infirmière qui s'inquiétait. Elle lui confia son plateau repas et pensa à verrouiller la porte, cette fois.

…

Ce jour là, quand l'homme au regard fatigué passa le seuil de la porte de sa chambre, Eri accourut vers lui pour l'accueillir. Puis, elle resta plantée là sans trop savoir que faire. Elle n'osait pas parler. Elle voulait lui demander de l'aider à rembobiner son Papi, mais c'était un Yakuza, et Aizawa Shota était un héros. C'était délicat.

《 Eh bien, tu as l'air tourmentée aujourd'hui. 》

Il avait un sac en papier au bout d'une main et un bol sous le bras, remarqua Eri quand elle baissa le regard pour ne pas croiser celui de l'homme. Elle mentit :

《 Je te demande pardon, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ça va. 》

Les excuses si bien formulées de la petite avaient quelque chose d'automatique, comme si elle les avait répété des dizaines de fois. Shota eut un pincement au cœur en se souvenant que c'était probablement le cas, puisqu'elle avait grandi séquestrée par des criminels. Il posa son bol sur la table de chevet, et y laissa le sac en papier à l'intérieur.

《 Je suis passé à la boulangerie, et j'ai pris une pâtisserie. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler un être vivant, mais c'est fait de matière organique. Elle est dans ce sac. 》

Eri sortit un gros muffin du sac en papier. Il était doré et luisant de beurre, encore chaud du four dans lequel on l'avait fait cuire. Des groseilles séchées avaient été dispersées un peu partout à la surface avec quelques pépites de chocolat blanc, et leurs pigments carmin s'étaient légèrement répandus dans la pâte qui sentait un peu la vanille et beaucoup le sucre.

《 Si tu arrives à le rembobiner, il devrait retourner à l'état de pâte crue et peut-être même que la farine redeviendrait du blé. 》

Shota avisa rapidement le regard brillant que la petite envoyait à la sucrerie, et sourit intérieurement.

《 Est-ce que tu veux essayer ?

\- J'ai envie de le manger…

\- On pourra toujours le faire cuire à nouveau, et tu le mangeras après ? 》

Shota ne savait pas vraiment faire cuire un gâteau, et encore moins un muffin aux fruits secs, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir arrêter le rem-bobinage à temps. C'était rapide à faire, un gâteau. Mais heureusement pour la petite, et elle l'ignorait, il était un homme prévoyant. Enfin. Il avait aussi reçu de l'aide d'un ami plus avisé que lui sur le sujet. Et la boulangère avait aussi été une bonne conseillère.

La fillette accepta, alors il sortit de la chambre et resta dans le sas pour observer par la vitre teintée. Il vit la petite fille placer le gâteau avec précautions dans le bol, qu'elle plaça sur ses genoux. Elle souffla un coup et ferma les yeux. Elle remua légèrement les lèvres et Shota supposa que c'était sa chanson qu'elle murmurait encore, pour se donner du courage. Il n'entendait rien d'où il était.

La corne dorée s'illumina, comme traversée d'un éclair qui illumina la pièce comme un nouveau soleil. En quelques secondes, la pâtisserie avait complètement disparu, et Shota avait à peine eu le temps de l'apercevoir se liquéfier dans le bol qu'elle n'existait déjà plus. Il allait activer son Alter en entrant dans la salle, pour ne pas que la fillette ne s'épuisât trop avec le sien, mais il se retint.

Eri pleurait à chaudes larmes, le bol en métal complètement vide dans ses doigts tremblants, et toute la lumière avait disparu. Encore plus étonnant, le bonsaï qu'il lui avait offert était encore là. Il n'avait pas bougé malgré la quantité d'énergie qu'elle semblait avoir déployé, et une fois que le muffin avait disparu, elle s'était arrêtée d'elle-même. Ce constat fit sourire Shota, et les larmes de la petite redoublèrent, se sentant incomprise. Aussitôt il s'inquiéta et s'approcha pour la consoler.

Comment on faisait pour consoler un enfant qui pleure déjà ? Shota n'était pas à l'aise avec les enfants de base les adolescents il pouvait gérer, mais les enfants c'était juste pas son truc. Et les larmes ? Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les gens qui pleuraient, et ça faisait un bail qu'il n'y avait pas eu à faire. Bien sûr au début de sa carrière, il y avait quelques enfants en pleurs à sauver, mais ses responsables s'en chargeaient toujours mieux que lui.

Pris au dépourvu, il tapota maladroitement le haut du crâne de la fillette, qui sursauta au contact.

《 Qu'est-ce qui te rend si triste petite ? 》

Eri renifla tandis qu'elle essuyait ses larmes avec ses bras couverts de cicatrices de de bandes blanches.

《 Je n'y arrive pas, je, je peux jamais l'arrêter… Je fais toujours disparaître ce que j'aime… 》

Ses mots étaient difficilement discernables entre ses sanglots, mais Shota comprit parfaitement.

《 Tu as beaucoup plus de contrôle que tu ne veux le croire Eri. Tu t'es arrêtée sans mon aide, et regarde : le bonsaï est toujours là, alors qu'il n'avait aucune protection. 》

Eri tourna la tête vers le petit arbre qui poussait tout doucement et elle arrêta un peu de pleurer. Ils le mesurèrent ensemble et Eri constata qu'il avait encore un petit peu grandi.

《 Tu le maîtrises assez pour ne pas affecter ce que tu ne vises pas, et tu peux t'arrêter toute seule. On doit juste travailler la dessus pour que tu le fasses de manière consciente. 》

Ils discutèrent encore à propos de ses pouvoirs, et les mots d'Aizawa Shota rassurèrent efficacement la petite fille.

《 Vu que tu as réussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

\- Un cadeau ?

\- Oui, une récompense. 》

Eri avait déjà reçu des cadeaux, mais jamais de récompense. Aizawa Shota lui expliqua qu'elle avait mérité un cadeau en réussissant à rembobiner la pâtisserie comme il lui avait demandé. Il retourna dans la pièce d'à côté pour récupérer son sac, et en sortit un nouveau sac en papier. A l'intérieur, il y avait exactement le même muffin que celui qu'elle venait de faire disparaître. Mais lui, il était là. Aizawa Shota lui tendit le petit gâteau avec un air bienveillant, et elle l'attrappa avec des mains tremblantes.

《 Tu m'as dit que tu avais envie de le manger, non ? 》

Eri le remercia, la salive lui montant déjà à la bouche. C'est vrai que ça sentait bon, quand même. Plus par curiosité que par faim, elle mordit dans la chair dorée qui sentait bon la vanille mais surtout le sucre. Elle lui en proposa bien un peu, alors qu'elle avait presque fini, mais Aizawa Shota ne devait pas avoir faim, ou peut-être qu'il n'aimait juste pas les groseilles, parce qu'il lui laissa finir. Il lui donna aussi quelques conseils pour s'occuper du bonsaï, et quand il repartit, Eri avait oublié de lui demander pour son Papi.

...

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions en review ! Quelle partie avez-vous préférez ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'idée de Eri Yakuza quand elle sera adulte (ça à l'air cool mais ce sera probablement pas pour cette fic sorry not sorry) ? Qu'attendez vous pour les prochains chapitres ? Quels sont vos parfums de muffin préférés (moi je suis comme tout le monde, j'adore le chocolat) ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du dernier épisode (y a eu un bug sur ADN et il s'affichait pas, j'ai flippé pendant un moment !) ? Vous dites _La Brava_ ou _Love Lover_ ? Vous aimez la nouvelle robe d'Eri (je SAVAIS que le rouge lui irait comme un gant !) ?

Je veux tout savoir !

Et rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre, je pense faire entrer en scène les élèves de UA :D  
Ciao !

…


End file.
